The present invention relates to a brake light device for a motor vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a brake light device which has at least one brake light and at least one auxiliary brake light.
Such brake light devices are known in the art. One of such devices is disclosed, for example, in the German reference DE-C1 35 38 361. This brake light device has brake lights prescribed by regulations and arranged at the rear side of a motor vehicle and also an auxiliary light which is located above the prescribed brake light. The auxiliary brake light has its own incandescent lamp which is connected with a brake light switch through the connecting cable similarly to the prescribed brake light. The auxiliary brake light leads to an increased electrical power consumption. Moreover, the incandescent light warms up during the operation relatively intensely so that heat resistant material is required for the auxiliary brake light.